Fire and Sky
by Ichigo-uzumaki123
Summary: Natsu and Wendy are the new couple at Fairy Tail. Follow these two and others as they deal with love, strife, missions and many other problems in this adventurous story.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Sky

Natsu was sitting at a table in the guild with Gray and Erza,but something was diffrent he couldnt stop staring at _her._He wasnt sure what it was about her when he was with her he was happy and warm inside and got wasnt sure what it was whether it was her long blue hair,how she always seemed to be in a good mood,or it was how cute and adorable she person in question was none other then Wendy Marvell the sky dragon slayer. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden shout "hey Natsu!"Looking over he saw Gray "what do you want"?What were you looking at"?None of your buisness".Whatever you say" Gray shrugged before walking back to his thoughts he couldnt help but feel guilty she was younger then him although not by much and she was so innocent.

Sighing he walked over to the bar where Mirajane was working."Hey Mira get me a drink."Sure Natsu what will you have?"I'll take a beer."I didnt know you drink" Mira stated before poudring him the drink.I usually dont but i could use one right now".Noticing something was wrong with Natsu Mirajane decided to see what had him down."What's the matter youre not usually like this Natsu."Nothings the matter" Natsu tried to lie."Youre a horrible liar Natsu now tell me whats wrong".Sighing he told Mirajane what was wrong."Have you ever liked someone but felt guilty about it for some reason"Yea i do know what you mean Mira said looking down a little before rebounding."So who is it hat you like Natsu is it Lisanna."No it's someone else and Lisanna's my best friend and i don't like her that way"Natsu said blushing. "And why should i tell you anyway?"I cant help you if i don't she was right he sighed."Fine i'll give you a hint their a dragon slayer like me."Hmmm is it Gajeel?""HELL NO! what would give you that idea anyway?"You said a Dragon slayer and hes a dragon slayer"Yeah i said that but im not gay."Fine im sorry but it was your hint."So that leaves only one person left is it Wendy?"Yea shes the one" Said Natsu scared at the reaction he was going to get"Thats so cute Mira squealed."Youre not disgusted Mira?"No why would I be it's cute love between two Dragon Slayers it's so adorable."Thanks Mira it means alot to hear that."No Problem Natsu."So what do you think i should do?"You should go in subtle and not to obvious to see if she has any interest in you and ask her if she wants to go out somewhere with you if shes up to it."Thanks Mirajane youre a big help."Any time Natsu.

Getting up from the bar he walked around the guild to look for 5 munites he spotted her sitting down talking to up to her and sitting down he couldnt help but feel a bit nervous at what he was about to do."Hey Wendy can I talk to you for a bit."Sure Natsu-san what do you need?"Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?Natsu asked feeling his face heat up a little."Sure Natsu-san what time are we going?"I'll get you at 8:00,Deal? to get up he realized he didn't know where Wendy lived"Hey Wendy Where do you live."I live at Fairy hills room see you later.

Walking away Natsu had the biggest grin on his face and couldn't be he walked back to the bar he was already anticipating tomorrow."Whats got you so happy Natsu" he heard Mirajane ask from behind the counter."It worked she agreed"Natsu said with a smile."Thats good what are you two doing?"I asked her if she wanted to hangout with me tomorrow."What are you planning on doing tomorrow you should have a plan."I hadn't thought of a plan yet im probably going to do whatever."Anyway it's getting late and i need to get some sleep so im going home."Okay Natsu i'll see you tomorrow.

Natsu went to sleep that night with a smile on his face and feeling ashappy as ever.

Author Note-I finally got back into writing didnt write mainly due to lazieness but im hoping to get back in with updating my Naruto story soon.

Review Please


	2. confessions

**Fire and Sky**

Natsu awoke the next day at 6:30 to get ready for his day with Wendy. After doing his morning routine and putting on his usual attire he looked at the clock and noticed it was because he wouldn't be able to eat breakfast since Fairy Hills was on the other side of town he figured he would get breakfast with writing a note for happy Natsu tried to sneak out quietly before"natsu where are you going"?Whipping his head around he saw happy with a tired immediately thought of an excuse"i'm going...to church."Uhhhh okay"Happy said before returning to sighed in relief thankful happy was tired otherwise there was no way that would have walking for half an hour in thought Natsu finally arrived at Fairy asking the receptionist where room 115 proceeded to the finding the room Natsu knocked on the door and after a few moments it opened revealing the door opened revealing Wendy in a Red and blue dress."Hey Natsu" Wendy said flashing Natsu a bright smile."Hey Wendy are you ready to go yet."Yeah i just haven't eaten breakfast yet."Me neither so do you want to go eat somewhere."Sure Natsu.

After leaving Fairy Hills they headed into town together."So Wendy where do you want to go first?"Let's get something to eat nodded and wondered where to a few minutes of searching Natsu spotted a nice looking place called "The Fairy Diner"hey Wendy how does that place look."It looks nice Natsu lets go"Wendy said before walking into the Resturant With Natsu."Table for two"Natsu said walking up to the waiter."Booth or table"Booth please."Follow me the waiter they were seated."So Natsu what made you want to do this."You'll have to find out later Wendy"Natsu said with a grin."How have you been doing recently Natsu."I've been doing fine Wendy."How haves you been liking Fairy tail Wendy."It's been fun so far the people are nice and everyone cares about eachother even if they fight the waitress came to take their orders."What will you be having today."I'll have french toast with bacon and Orange juice to drink"Natsu ordered."I'll have pancakes with sausage to drink and chocolate milk to drink"Wendy waitress nodded before walking off."Natsu what do you think of Lucy"Wendy asked with a small blush on her face that Natsu didn't eyes widened slightly with shock from the question."Why do you want to know Wendy?"I'm sorry i didn't mean to offend you Natsu"Wendy Said in a panic."You didn't offend me it doesnt matter i was just wondering why you asked."Anyway Lucy is a good friend and a guild mate like almost everyone else in the sighed a breath of relief thankful that she hadn't offended Natsu and for someother reason that she wasn't sure about."Wendy you know you shouldn't apoligize over little things theres no need to do it."But I don't want anyone to be mad at me Natsu that's why I do it."No ones going to get mad at you ifyou don't apoligize over everything it's not bad just unnecessary."_Although its kinda cute_"Natsu thought to himself."Ah the foods here"Wendy announced snapping Natsu out of his two Dragonslayersate their meal in relative silence before leaving."Ah that food was good i should go there more often"Natsu announced."Yes it was fairly good Natsu but are you sure you didn't want me to help pay."Im sure Wemdy,besides everything today is on me."Really Natsu thank you"!

Meanwhile back at the guild.

"Hey Mira have you seen Natsu or wendy today?"No I Haven't sorry Lucy although you can try Happy or Charle they might know."Thank you Mira youre the best"Lucy then searhed for Happy to see if he taking long Lucy found Happy talking to Grey."Hey Happy have you seen Natsu anywhere."I saw him this morning but he was going somewhere."Do you know where he is though."Nope I don't know where he up on Happy she decided to ask Grey if he knew any thing."Hey Grey have you seen-."What did you want Lucy I wasn't paying attention?"What are you eating Grey?"Strawberry cheesecake why?"Where did you find it at?"It was right here and I was hungry so I decided to help the tempature in the guild dropped a few a presence behind him Grey turned around only to see a furious Erza.**"GREY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?**"I was eating someth-"Grey was then interupted by a furious kick from Erza that sent him flying through the roof out of the guild.**"DON'T EAT MY CHEESECAKE!"**

With Natsu and Wendy

"Hey wendy is it possible to see a flying star in the middle of the day."I don't think it's possible."Hey Natsu can we go there"Wendy asked seeing a jewlrey store.

With Grey

****Crash****"Damm you Erza that hurt"Grey said getting up from the rather painful out of the alley he landed in he saw Natsu and Wendy walking into a jewlrey store._"What are they doing"_.Grey decided to try and follow Natsu and Wendy into the store Grey hid from their view and listened to their conversation."Which one do you think I get."It's your choice not mine get what you like."But I don't want to spend too much of your money."It doesn't matter how much it costs i'll pay for it._"What the hell is Natsu doing,is he on a date with Wendy or something._"I'll take this one then"Gray looked back and he saw a gold necklase that had a dragon on the end attached to the end._"Can Natsu even afford something like that it looks pretty expensive._"That would look nice on you Wendy."Thanks Natsu that means alot to me."Your welcome now lets go pay._"I think they're on a date but they've never seemed to be a couple._"Thank you sir that will be 2,000 jewels".Grey felt his eyes widen in shock._"2,000 jewels is Natsu seriously going toget that that's expensive for only a necklase._"Here you go."Thank you for doing buisness at our store".Grey watched as Natsu and Wendy left the store in shock._"I need to tell the guild about this"_Grey thought as he ran out the door to Fairy Tail.

With Natsu and Wendy.

"Thanks for the necklase Natsu i really appreciate it."No problem Wendy im glad you like it."Where are we off to now Natsu."How about some ice cream."That sounds like a good idea."So Natsu can we go to the zoo after our ice cream."I don't see why not."Here we are".Natsu said referring to the ice cream shop.'Hello how may we serve you today"they heard as they walked in."I'll take a vanilla cone"Natsu said"and I'll take a strawberry cone"Wendy said."So Wendy how's your training coming along."What do you mean Natsu."I heard that you were training to get stronger with your magic."Oh that it's going well i've gotten alot better at using it."That's good maybe we can fight sometime soon."I guess."Heres your ice cream they heard the employee say from behind the counter."Natsu can I ask you a queation?"Ask away."Why do you fight Gray all the time?"Ice head,I fight him because hes annoying and it's fun but Erza always has to ruin it."But if she let you guy's fight all the time then you guy's would get seriously injured."Yea that's a good point but we would never hurt eachother that bad and if we did you could just fix us up".Looking out the window Natsu saw that the sun was starting to go down and knew that he needed to hurry before it was to late."Hey Wendy I don't think we have enough time to go to the zoo,is that okay with you?"It's alright Natsu I don't mind we can go some other time."Alright because there's this awesome place I want to show you."What is the place Natsu"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret".Sighing because she knew she wasn't going to get much more out of Natsu Wendy decided to not pry any further."So when are we going to this place Natsu?"I don't wan't you to miss it so we better leave."Okay Natsu.

After walking across town Natsu and Wendy finally reached their destination."Okay Wendy open your eyes"What Wendy saw was a beautiful view of Magnolia city with the setting sun over it Making the city look like it was glowing."Wow Natsu how did you find this spot?"I come here sometimes to watch the sun set over the city and just think."What do you think about?"Nothing specific just random things like the guild,my friend's,Igneel and sometimes about a certain girl I like."Wendy there's something I have to tell you."What is it Natsu._"Here it goes"_Natsu your one of the most thoughtful people I know always putting people before yourself and your also very im near you I get nervous I feel hot and my heart races and I can barely control i'm trying to say Wendy is I love you!Wendy was stunned and was blushing bright red from the revelation.I love you to Natsu".Natsu was now shocked he wasn't expecting Wendy to return his either of them knew it they were slowly leaning in closing the distance between they kissed as the sunset over Magnolia was shining on them with it's stayed like this for a few munites before breaking apart."I love you Wendy."I love you too Natsu

**Review please**


	3. reactions

**Fire and sky**

_"I love you Wendy."I love you too Natsu._

Waking up after his date with Wendy Natsu could not be any happier after finding out that Wendy loved him too he was there was one thing that worried him ever so slightly,the guild how would they knew that Mirajane would be happy but the others scared him a they be disgusted that a 17 year old was in love with and the boyfriend of a 14 year old his head of the thought's he got ready to leave for Fairy Tail."Hey Happy wake up."Hey Natsu,Where were you all day yesterday?"I was out somewhere,why was someone looking for me?"The was looking for you and Wendy too._"Leave it to Fairy Tail to worry about where me and Wendy were yesterday"_Natsu thought with a sigh."Oh well It wasn't anywhere important."Anyway happy lets eat breakfast before heading to the guild."Aye sir!

After eating Happy and Natsu left for the the way there they ran into Wendy and Charle."Hey Wendy,Charle wait up!"Wendy and Charle turned around and saw Natsu and Happy coming towards when she saw Natsu turned a little red remembering the events from the day before."Hey Wendy where were you guys headed to?"We were going to the guild,why don't you and Happy join us."Sure Wendy."Hey Wendy what are we going to do about us."I don't know Natsu but we can't keep _it _hidden from everyone forever."I know but theres no reason to keep it hidden from everyone,what do you say we do it today."I agree Natsu I don't feel right hiding us from Charle."But isn't it a little dangerous to tell the guild,what if they disapprove of it and they hate you for it."Fairy Tail is better then that they don't judge you by your choices they judge you by your heart and I just hope it goes well.

After arriving at the guild Natsu immediately heard someone call his name."Hey Natsu come over here".Turning his head he saw Mirajane waving him he headed over to the bar."Hey Mira what's up?"How was your little date with Wendy."It went perfectly everything as planned,just spent a little more money then i would've liked."Sound's like you had a lot of fun,but what did you mean everything went as planned."I meant that i planned to confess to 's eyes widened slightly in surprise."Really!"So what happened"?Mira asked getting excited."You know the hill that overlooks Magnolia?"Yeah,what about it?"I took her there when the sun was setting and i told her that I love her."What happened after that"Mirajane asked getting impatient from the curiosity."Well Wendy told me that she loved me too and we kissed".****Squeal**!**Mirajane let out an ear piercing squeal that left the pink haired dragon slayer on the ground with swirls in his calming down from her excitement she looked over the counter to see Natsu still on the ground."Hey Natsu are you all right?"What do you think."Natsu answered sarcastically."Sorry about that"Mirajane said with an apolegetic look."It's alright.

"Hey Natsu!"Turning around he saw Grey ."What do you want Grey?"I need to talk to you."What is this about all of a sudden."Just follow me".Sighing natsu followed Grey to a table that was away from the majority of the guild."What do you want ice queen do you need advice on how not to strip".Grey grit his teeth to restrain himself from punchng Natsu for the remark."No I want to know about yesterday".Natsu got confused at what Grey meant since he didn't see Grey at all yesterday."What do you mean I didn't see you at all yesterday,I didn't even go to the guild yesterday."What I mean is you and Wendy".Natsu froze like in a statue at the words he heard._"How did he know about yesterday I didn't even see him so when could he have seen me._"I don't know what youre talking about".Natsu lied."I'm not stupid I saw you buy the necklase that Wendy's wearing right now."_That's when he saw us!_"Fine I give up I was with Wendy yesterday."I know;what were you two doing anyway?"We were on a date there are you happpy now".Looking at Grey he saw that he was laughing."You were on a date with Wendy"!Grey exclaimed not loud enough for the rest of the guild to hear."Keep it down Grey were keeping it a secret for now not even Happy or Charle know yet,we were planning to tell the guild today."Good luck with that Flamebrain._"Might as well tell the guild now to get it over with._

After his talk with Grey went to go find Wendy and found her talking to Lucy."Hey Wendy can I talk to you for a second."Sure Natsu what do you need."What should we do to tell the guild."Why not just get their attention and tell them."I guess that's a good idea and not too complicated."Alright might as well do it now.

Wendy then stood up on a table and whistled loud enough for the entire guild to suddenly became nervous as all eyes were on Natsu spoke up."Me and Wendy have a confession to make."We decided to not keep this from the guild."The confession is that me and Wendy are dating".The guild was quiet for a few seconds before it erupted into cheers for the dragon slayer cheers ranged from "Natsu finally has a women"and simple congratulation's for the wished them both happiness._"What was I worried about to begin with"_Natsu Makarov's voice bellowed through the guild."I say we throw a party in celebration for the building was filled with cheers of support.

After the pary and Natsu and Wendy stopped getting bombarded with questions they found eachother."Hey Wendy do you want to go over to my house."Sure Natsu I would love then headed to Natsu's house that was quite a distance from Fairy arriving at Natsu's house the two sat on the couch and turned on the tv before engaging in a conversation."That went really well Natsu i didn't expect the guild to take it that well."I was worried to but the party was fun though."Hey Natsu what are you going to do about Happy when he comes back here."I asked Lisanna if Happy can stay with her tonight and she said she would so he's over there now."What about Charle for you Wendy."She's staying at Lucy's tonight."How did you get her to agree to that."It wasn't that hard she just said two stayed like this for a while until Natsu looked at the Clock and noticed it was really late."Hey Wendy it's pretty late so do you wan't to stay here for the night."Sure Natsu but where am I going to sleep."You can sleep with me if you want".Wendy blushed bright red at what Natsu just said."Why do you say that Natsu isn't it a bit inappropiate to sleep in the same bed."Why were not going to do anything just his point she putting on their pajamas they got into bed."Goodnight Wendy."Goodnight Natsu".The couple then drifted off into peaceul slumber.

**Review please**


	4. The mission

Natsu woke up the next morning like usual but something was slightly was something wrapped around his down he saw his girlfriend Wendy Marvell next to him with her arms wrapped around his muscular considered waking her up but decided against it and just layed in his bed waiting for Wendy to wake 15 minutes Wendy stirred and woke up and let out a small yawn before realizing her position with Natsu released him and turned away blushing like a rose."Good morning sleeping beauty."Good morning Natsu did you sleep good?"Yeah it was nice what about you."Same here."Hey Natsu is it okay if I use your shower."I don't mind it although you didn't have to ask."Thanks Natsu i appreciate it._"Perfect that should give me enough time to get it prepared"_Natsu thought to himself as he saw Wendy walk into the then quickly got ready and headed downstairs.

After a short while Wendy came out and got dressed befote heading down she got to the kitchen what she saw was amazing on the table were stacks of pancakes and waffles that had syrup on them,bacon and sausage that looked delicious,buttered rolls and much was shocked and looked at Natsu who was standing their with a wide and bright smile."Natsu did you make all of this."You bet it wasn't easy making it all though but I managed somehow".Wendy walked up to Natsu and pulled him into a passionate kiss that he gladly returned."Thank you Natsu"Wendy said sincerely."You don't have to thank me now lets eat before the food gets cold."Natsu I Didn't know you could cook."I had to learn or else I wouldn't be able to eat."Where did you learn from it had to be a quality class."No it was Lisaana and Elfman who taught me".Wendy gave a small chuckle at the thought of the manly Elfman being a cook."Hey Wendy did you have any plans today?"Not right now why?"I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission with me,Grey and the others and Gageel is coming to."What type of mission is it Natsu Wendy asked curiously."I'm not sure really all I know is that it's apparently an S class mission that Erza wanted to take us on."Sounds like fun i'm actually looking forward to it."You said it."Natsu can I ask you a question?"What is it?"Why did you choose me of all the girls in Fairy Tail most of them are older,more mature and better looking then I am so why me"?Wendy asked with self doubt present in her voice.."The reason is that you are beautiful more beautiful then any of the other girls in Fairy Tail and you're maturity is who you are and that makes you unique and interesting you're age you can't change even if you wanted to besides who cares what age you are if they love you like I do."Thank you Natsu that really means alot to me."No problem and don't compare yourself to everybody nobody's perfect not me,you or anybody in Fairy nodded at Natsu's words."Natsu we should go to the guild."Sure let's go Wendy" Natsu said taking her hand in his.

When the dragon slayers arrived at the guild they saw Erza and the others sitting at a tabel they sat down they heard erza's voice adress the group."Alright now that every one's here allow me to explain the mission that we'll all be going on."For this mission we will be exterminating a demon that has been ravaging towns and cities all over Grey's voice piped up"If it's getting rid of a monster then why is it a s-class mission when they're usuall classified as a normal mission?"This mission was classified as a normal class mission before for a different guild and the team that accepted it was defeated"Erza answered."survivors of it's rampages said that it appereas in a flash of lightning and dissapears in a flash of light."What can it do"Natsu asked."We don't know any survivors didn't see it's abilities."What about the mages who fought it before"Lucy asked?"They're still unconcious still unfourtunatrely so we don't know anything about it."That's just great"Lucy sighed in then held out a map that had X's on it and a circle on one location."This map has the city's of Fiore on it the X's represent city's that the demon has already been through and the circle is it's next target going off it's pattern of destruction."Now that that's finished we'll meet back at the guild in an hour before heading to the train station before heading out to Tekko no Machi(translates to steel city).Everyone nodded before getting up to pack for their mission.

An hour later almost everyone was back at the guild with their packs for their mission."WHERE IS ERZA AT"Natsu yelled getting fustrated."Where does she get off telling us to get here on time early and then has the nerve to be late"Grey added."I'm sure she has her reasons"Wendy said to try to keep Natsu and Grey Erza appeared walking towards the guild with her overly large cargo behind her."WHERE WERE YOU"Natsu,Grey and Gajeel yelled at the same time."I was stuck at the armorers shop to pick up my armors that I had repaired."Fine let's get going"Grey members of the team nodded before heading towards the train station.

In a few minute's they had reached the train station and boarded it soon soon as the train started moving Natsu and Gajeel got motion sick and were laying on their respective seats half dead, and Grey fell asleep not long after the train started leaving only the girls concious or awake to their conversation's."So Lucy how are you and Loke doing"Erza turned slightly red at the question"Why do you ask?"No reason I just over heard you and a certain barmaid talking a few days ago about the former heartthrob of Fairy Tail."Were still just friend's Erza'Lucy said trying to keep her eyes away from Erza's."Yeah sure"Erza said sarcastically."What about you Erza I've seen you and Mirajane hanging out alot more recently is there anything going on between you two"N-n-no who do you say that"Erza asked her face matching the color of her hair."Oh so their is something going on isn't there."Maybe."What about you Wendy"Erza and Lucy asked."What about me"Wendy know you and Natsu"W-what about us?"How long have you two been together"Erza asked."Not very long but it's been nice so far."Does he treat you well?"Of course Natsu's not that type of person."Oh really how do you know that?"I just know he wouldn't Erza."Have you two done anything"Lucy asked with a smirk on her blushed at the thought of the previous night."Oh i'll take that as a yes then so what did you two do."We slept together last night."You what!"We didn't do anything though just slept in the same bed."Oh if anything else happened he would have to deal with me"Erza said cracking her face turned even redder at the implication that Erza had made involuntary."We would never do anything like that yet."What do you mean by yet Wendy are you saying you guys are going to do it later then."I didn't mean that either Lucy"Wendy said even more embarrased."So how long have you two been dating wendy"this time it was Erza who asked."It hasn't been very long,We've only been dating for a few day's."You've only been with eachother for a little while and yet you guys are so close I can't help but be jealous of you."You shouldn't be you should be happy you and Loke are a couple."youre right Wendy I should be happy;Erza what is your relationship with Mirajane like."It's been nice so far but noone really knows about it besides you guys."Do Elfman and Lisanna know?"I don't think so unless Mira has told them and never told me."Still I never imagined that you and Mira swung that way,but im still happy for you either way."Thanks Lucy that's surprising I thought you would disapprove of main reason noone knows is because we don't want the guild to hate us."I don't think the guild would hate you guys they would be happy be for you guys like me and Lucy-san."You're right wendy they would be accepting of us like you and Natsu."Hey Erza how much longer until we get to the city."We've been riding for about 45 munites so i'd say we should be arriving in a few minutes."So what's the plan when we get in the city?"First thing is were going to find a hotel and rent some rooms then we're going to stay for a few day's to see if the demon shows up and if it doesn't we'll go from there."Sound's like a good plan.

"Hey the train is stopping."Wendy wake up Grey I'll get Gajeel and tell Grey to get Natsu"Erza said to Wendy as she picked up Gajeel."Lucy get our stuff will you?"Sure erza"Lucy said as she picked up some of the luggage."Oh yeah Wendy help Lucy With the luggage."Sure Erza-san."Hey Grey wake up"Grey didn't wake up Grey"Wendy said a little louder but grey was still asleep.'Hey Erza-san Grey isn't waking up what should I do?"Stomp in between his legs it's sure to wake him up."Sure Erza-san"she said knowing that it was going to hurt Grey for sure but he needed to wake stood on the seat that Grey was sitting on and lifted her foot up over Grey.*****CRUNCH*****"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH".A sickening crunch was heard as Wendy brung her foot down on Grey's 'manliness' that awoke him up with a loud scream."What the hell Wendy,what was that for"Grey moaned in pain as he cupped his jewels in the fetal position."Sorry Grey-san but Erza-san said to do it to wake you up."Damm you Erza i'll get you back one of these day's."Oh by way you have to get Natsu-kun off the train."Got it "Grey said starting to get up very slowly.

once every one got off the locomotive and Natsu and gajeel had recovered from their motion sickness everyone headed into town."So where are we going anyway"Natsu asked."Were going to find a hotel to check in at."Can't we get some food first im hungry?"No we need to check in before all the rooms are rented."What are the odds that will happen."Are you questioning me Natsu."No way Erza I would never do that"Natsu said fearing for his life."Good that's what I thought."Oh yeah Erza why did you tell Wendy to do that to wake me up"Grey questioned with annoyance in his voice."What did she do"Natsu asked not knowing what Grey was talking about."Your little girlfriend stomped on my balls Natsu"Grey said glaring at Natsu."You probably deserved it then."I didn't do anything I was just sleeping on the train."You weren't waking up either"Lucy interuppted."So what she didn't have to do that."I told her to do it Grey and were at the in they were greeted by the receptionist."Hello how may I serve you today."We would like three two person rooms please."No problem here are your keys."So what are the room arrangement's."I say that it should be Natsu and Wendy,Erza and me and Grey and Gajeel."Good idea Lucy".I'm not sharing a room with him"Grey and Gajeel shouted."Well deal with it that's how it is."Why does he get his girlfriend and were stuck with eachother though"Gajeel protested."That's the reason they're in a relationship so I put them together."Fine then can you at least not have me and the scrap heap here in the same room."Fine if you'll stop complaining then I'll be with Gajeel,Lucy you'll be with Grey if that's okay with you."I don't mind besides if they're in the same room together they'd probably destroy it."Yeah youre right Erza said walking to her room."Are you coming Gajeel."Yeah I hear you"Gajeel said following erza."Let's go Grey."Sure Lucy."Come on Wendy-chan let's go to our room."Sure Natsu-kun."

As they opened the door to their room they saw a queen sized bed for two,a full sized kitchen,a flat screen tv and two bathrooms."Wow this is impressive compared to what I usually stay at."They can't be all that bad Natsu."They are usually they're some sort of problem or they just weren't good."Really most of the ones I stay at are usually pretty nice."Then you're lucky."Ahhh this bed is comfy"Wendy said laying down on it."Mind if I join you."I don't mind."Hey you know what we can do."What can we do."This Natsu said as he closed the distance between quickly returned the kiss as she was getting two parted slightly to take in air before going back at it with Wendy laying on top of two went at this for a while only parting slightly to breathe before the door started to open but neither of them were aware of it"Hey Natsu,Wendy we-"Lucy was saying but was cut off at the sight that she two dragon slayers were on the bed making out but when they heard her voice they turned to face they were breathing hard,eyes half lidded and faces flushed red and she thought she could see a thin line of salivia hanging from the two."What were you saying Lucy"she heard Natsu speak up."Erza wanted me to get you guys"Lucy said her face red from embarasement."Oh ok is that all you wanted."Yeah,was I interrupting anything between you two."Sort of but not really."You two looked like you were pretty into it though Lucy said teasingly."Lucy do you have to tease us"Wendy said from behind the two."Please don't tell the other's otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it from Gajeel and Grey."Don't worry I won't tell anybody."Thank you Lucy-san."Don't mention it.

"Where are they at she only went to get those two."They're room isn't that far away."Just be patient they wil get here eventually"Then the door opened revealing Lucy,Natsu and Wendy."Were all here now"Lucy said while entering the room."What took you guys so long"Grey shouted."Does it matter really were all here now."No now let's get down to what I called you guy's here for."Fine then just tell us what you wanted.

Meanwhile outside

All was peaceful in the city of steel everything was fine sunny no rain perfect until clouds started appearing out of a strong pressure was felt in the air."What's going on."what is this feeling."Where did those cloud's come from."I don't understand a lightning bolt struck the the smoke you could see a pair of gleaming red eye's.****Roooaaaarrrrrr****

With Fairy Tail

"What the hell was that."Erza shouted as she ran to the the building was shooken by a loud roar."Let's go what are you all waiting for"Gajeel shouted running out the door."What do you think it is Erza"Wendy asked following the everybody."I hope it's not what I think they were all outside and the dust cleared what they saw was a monster easily over 20 feet tall that had green skin with red cracks running through eyes were glowing an almost arm's and leg's looked like they had some sort of hardened skeleton on them that was black."What's that thing doing here already I thought that there was a week between attacks and yet it's only been a few day's"Erza thought in shock."She was brought of her thought's as the monster brung it's fist down toward's them all."Easily dodging the slow attack all the wizard's got into action."Ice make Lance"The attack hit straight on causing the beast to stumble back."Iron dragon club"the monster fell over on it's back destroying multiple constructs ."Fire dragon roar"Natsu shouted as the gout of flame left a black charred spot on the beast's torso."Requip lightning emperess armor"erza said changing armors "Lightning pulse"Erza shouted releasing a bolt of eletricity from her demon roared in pain as the eletricity couresed through it's demons body stopped moving clearly dead as the eletricity left it's body."That was an easy fight"Natsu said"Yeah I don't even understand why this was an s class mission".The conversation was cut short as a black smoke started erupting from the monsters corpse completely engulfing it."well done Fairy Tail wizards"a voice said from the smoke."What's going on I thought we killed that thing already"Gajeel said in shock."You didn't think it would be that easy would you"the voice said.A shadow could be seen walking from the smoke."Get ready everyone".The shadow walked out of the smoke revealing a man."Now is where the real fight begins"!

**Review Please**


	5. night falls and dragon force

_"Get ready everyone".The shadow walked out of the smoke revealing a man."Now is where the real fight begins"!_

The man looked about 6'3 and was wearing a pair of dark pants with a dark blue button up shirt on with gold trimmings across the had dark shaggy hair and his eyes were a piercing ruby red."Who are you and what are you doing here"Erza said facing the man putting her spear in a fighting stance."My name you ask is Kyurami the man said a black aura surrounding his body."What's he doing"Natsu said."I think he's increasing his magic the aura dissapated signaling he was done powering up"How do you like this and it's not even my full power."How is that not you're full power"Grey said in shock."It doesn't matter Erza said charging her enemy"Requip heavens wheel"Erza shouted changing her armor and her two swords down they were met with a black sword made of one of her swords in a downward arc that was blocked she swung her other in a sideways motion missing as her opponent jumped back to avoid herself as Kyurami charged her head on she blocked his first strike and dodged his second she tried for a thrust attack that was skillfully dodged and was pushed forward with her across the ground she recovered and turned around barely seeing the kick that met her face Erza was sent skidding across the ground Quickly recovering she sent multiple swords at her opponent that were either dodged or blocked with the distraction to her advantage she quickly closed the distance between the two**"Trinity Sword"**Erza said slashing at her distracted opponent who noticed and couldn't move out of the way in time and got a gash across the leg._"I'm not going to get anywhere like this he's too fast._"Requip:Soarers forward she swung her sword in a wide arc giving the man a slash across the blocked the retaliation swing but couldn't dodge the knee to her stomach that knocked the wind out of Erza in the face and a rune appeared in front of his and a dark energy blast hit Erza exploding on the explosion cleared Erza was on the ground with her armor damaged.

"Fire dragon brilliant flame"he heard from behind him as he saw Natsu throw a large fireball at him"Darkness manipulation:shield"the fireball met the shield and the fire had cleared Kyurami was seen standing unscathed.

"what type of magic is that I didn't see that there before."Interested in my magic are you It's darkness manipulation magic it allows me to manipulate darkness and shadows into attacks and form them into solid weapons and other things,but this unfoutunately means that my powers are limited to how dark it is in the area im at and since night has almost fallen im at three quarter's of my charged at the man"Fire dragon iron fist"Natsu said attacking but the attack was evaded turning around he blocked a punch and tried a low kick that was jumped over."Ice make hammer"Kyurami heard from behind and turning around he saw a giant hammer made of ice heading towards having enough time to form a creation he was smashed to the ground by the oversized mallet." Nice hit Grey"Natsu said as said mage landed next to him."Ow that hurt you brat".Kyurami said getting up with no noticeable as Kyurami charged them Natsu blocked a punch aimed at his face Grey tried a kick at his opponent that was threw a punch at the distracted mage's stomach that was caught Grey threw a left hook but he leaned out of the a punch toward's the ice mage that connected he didn't see the flaming fist heading towards his face and was hit.**"Fire Dragon:Talon"**Natsu said kicking his opponent throwing him away a little.**"Ice Make:cannon"**.Taking the attack head on he felt the powerful attack connect and over the conecutive attack's he opened his eyes and saw Natsu and Grey charging him from both sides**"Dark Repulse"**Kyurami said putting his hands and Grey were knocked into two different buildings by some invisible force.

"Sky dragon roar"he heard behind him turning around he saw a powerful gust of wind bellowing towards him_""where did that come from"_ he thought jumping to the left avoiding around he saw Wendy"You want to play to little girl fine with me"Kyurami said running at Wendy."Speeding winds that tear heaven "armsXvernier"Wendy said increasing her speed and a punch towards the young girl he was surprised that she managed to dodge it he tried a side kick that she managed to to hit the girl she dodged and blocked everyone although a few almost hit kept on trying to land a hit on the young girl that was blocking and weaving her way through all his attacks he managed to trick her by feigning a left punch and doing a right snap kick to her side and recieved a right punch to the face from her.**"Sky Dragon:Wing Attack"**Wendy said recovering attack hit it's mark sending her opponent away with the strong up a rune appeared under her opponent's feet**"shadow Thrusters"**blasting forward with a tremendous of speed and grabbed forward he smashed her through a house wall and throwing her out the other wall.**"Dark Bullets"**numerous small dark bullets shot out of his hands hitting the young girl and the ground around her

**"Iron Dragon:Scales"**Yami heard from his right and saw Gajeel charging him with scales covering him Dodging a punch from Gajeel Kyurami tried a kick that was blocked by the dragon slayer grimacing in pain at the contact with the steel under a kick he was surprised by the strong wind produced by the force of the kick he landed a direct punch to Gajeel's face but the dragon slayer didn't even flinch from the contact with the landed a solid punch to Kyurami's face sending him sprawling across the Quickly got up and held his hand in pain _"had to have at least bruised my fingers and knuckles,I can't fight him like this my attacks won't hurt him but that spell might work._**"Darkness Manipulation:Shadow Armor"**He said as shadow's enveloped his they stopped he was covered in a dark armour."This should work fine"taking the lead Kyurami charged his enemy trying a punch that was caught.**"Iron dragon sword"**Gajeel said turning his arm into a back he avoided the swipe aimed at his torso."Ducking under the blade aimed at his head he tried to take Gajeel's feet from under him but it was jumped over and Gajeel extended his sword and did a downward swipe with the sword missing as the target rolled out of the way.**"Dark cannon"**Kyurami said blasting a beam of dark energy towards Gajeel**"Iron Dragon Roar"**Gajeel spells collided trying to gain the end Gajeel was overpowered and the spell hit him full force shredding his scales from the explosion sent Gajeel flying on his back sparks shooting at the friction with the ground.

Getting up the lost scales started repairing noticed the rest of the fairy tail wizard's getting up preparing to attack regrouping the Fairy Tail wizard's were about to attack again but the man in front of them started cackling eventually he was laughing like a madman"You Guy's were too late and now that night has fallen You can tremble in fear at my true power before I end you're pathetic lives"Kyurami said as a dark aura enveloped him powering up again kicking up dust and blowing a strong he stopped powering the Wizard's were stunned at the man's power"just how much power was he holding back against us that whole time"Erza said trembling slightly."What's wrong to scared to attack me I thought Fairy Tail wizard's were supposed to be fearless"Kyurami said arrogantly."Attack him all at once take any oppurtunity that you get"Erza said requiping into her flame empress took out two golden key's and summoned Loke and as the mages and celestial spirt's charged him he simply stood with his arms crossed

.Effortlessly dodging Erzas sword swing he ducked under Natsu'sclaw attack he elbowed Natsu in the stomach making the Mage drop to his knees from the sudden loss of oxygen and grabbed Tauros's giant axe with one hand effectively stopping the downward strike and kicked him in the face throwing him back.**"Ice Make:Sword"**Kyurami heard behind and turned to see Grey chanrging him with a sword made of backwards he evaded Greys swing and ducked under the slash for his head before punching the ice mage in his face faster then he could see and kicked him in the chest with a loud crunch knocking him to the ground Erza charge him again he parried her sword with his handand sent her sprawling with a powerful roundhouse almost knocking the knight unconcious.**"Iron Dragon:Hard Fist"**he heard from his left and saw Gajeel throwing a punch enhanced with scales and Loke following behind his arms he blocked Gajeel's punch this time with no Loke behind him he ducked under punch and did a backflip to avoid Gajeel's looked bored as the two mages ran at him again**"Regulus:punch"**Loke said attacking but the attack was easily caught and skidded across the ground as Kyurami elbowed him in the threw a kick toward's him but he missed**"Iron Dragon:Demon Logs"**Gajeel said as sharp metal spears shot from his each of them**"Shadow spear rising"**Kyurami said before spears shot out of the gound piercing Loke sending him back to the celestial spirt world and almost got through Gajeel's scales.**"Night rocket"**Kyurami said as a beam of dark energy hit Gajeel shattering his scales defeating him.**"Flaming Wind Dragon's Roar"**he heard and turned around and saw a flaming tornado heading right toward's him not being able to dodge he was and Wendy smiled as their attack connected but it was wiped off as their target appeared clearly not affected by their combined attack."Is that all you've got I was expecting more from dragon slayers.**Fire Dragon:Crushing Fang"**Natsu said swiping at his enemy who dodged.**"Fire Dragon:Brilliant Flame"**throwing a ball of fire the attack looked like it would hit but it was swatted away like it was nothing.**"Sky Dragon:Roar"**Wendy said as she shot a bellow of wind toward's Kyurami that was easily threw a punch to Kyurami who easily dodged and kneed him in the around Natsu was met with a powerful punch.**"Sky Dragon:Crushing Fang"**Wendy said swiping at Kyurami who caught it and punched Wendy in the stomach dropping her to her up she saw Kyurami approaching Natsu who was struggling to get Natsu up by his scarf and looked him straight in the eye"This is the end for you and all your little friend's i'll kill you first before starting on the rest"Kyurami said before thrusting his hand through Natsu.

Wendy looked horrified on horrified at what she saw Natsu had been killed right in front of her."NOOOOOOOOOOO"Wendy screamed as tears were streaming down her her guildmate,boyfriend and idol had been slayed like it was sadness and grief was turned to anger and felt a surge in her body as her magic power skyrocketed to unbelievable heights.

"Yes girl and youre-"Kyurami was speaking but was cut off as strong winds suddenly started blowing from Wendy."What's going on her magic pressure is increasing exponentially and still suddenly started appearing on Wendy as he stared into her eyes he saw fury and hatred in her eyes that was meant especially for at the girl in front of him he saw an image of a white dragon appear behind her._"What's going on shes almost an entirely different person from just a moment ago._The sudden transformation ended and there stood a dragon slayer who just unlocked the most powerful form of dragon slayer magic in her anger Dragon Force!After the transformation Kyurami stood still in amazement at the sudden change but quickly got over his shock."I don't know what happened to you but it doesn't change the fact that i'll still crush you.

**"Shadow thrusters"**Kyurami said charging at Wendy fist his punch he was shocked when his punch was caught with one to pull his fist back he couldn't the girl had an iron grip on Wendy pull her fist back he tried harder to pull his hand back but she let it go and her fist collided with his face sending the night mage sailing through the stopping himself he saw Wendy coming at him and couldn't react as a foot was implanted in his stomach and the air was forcefully pushed out of back holding his stomach he put his hands on the ground**"Shadow Spear Rising"**Kyurami said expeting to impale the girl but was wrong as she dodged them easily**"Sky Dragon:Wind Twister"**Wendy said as a powerful vortex of rotating winds shot out of her hands at high speeds colliding with it's the attack cleared Kyurami had taken heavy damage from the attack as he was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were torn."Damm you there's no way you can be this powerful".Thinking fast on what he could do Kyurami put his hands to the sky as a rune appeared above him."Consider it an honor that you'll be the first person to ever expirence this attack,i'll finish you off with this attack"Kyurami stated as Dark energy started swirling around in the sky."THIS IS MY ULTIMATE ATTACK NOW TAKE THIS.**"NIGHT'S ULTIMATE JUDGEMENT!"**A huge beam of concentrated dark energy shot down from the sky hitting Wendy dead on resulting in a massive explosion."You might have been powerful but still you were no match for me"When the explosion cleared there stood Wendy in the middle of it all almost completely unaffected by the attack."How could you have survived that attack it was my best attack."This is the end for you**"Sky Dragon Secret Art:Shattering Sky Drill"**Wendy shouted as a barrier of wind surrounded her and Kyurami and the walls compacted before Wendy shot them hitting Kyarumi dead on rendering him completely unconcious and unmoving.

Still in Dragon Force Wendy walked over to Natsu and felt for a pulse was still there but it was faint Wendy used her healing magic to heal Natsu closing up the hole in his her power leave her she passed out from exhaustion.

Two day's later

Wendy opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by the sun sitting up and looking around she noticed that she was in her and Natsu's hotel room._"Where is everybody at"_Wendy the door start to creak open turning her head over toward's the door she saw everybody walk in."Oh Wendy youre said taking notice."Yeah I just woke around she saw that everyone was banged up and wrapped walked through them all and sat on the bed."You had us all worried you know we all woke up and saw you and that Kyarumi guy unconcious."What happened to him."The council came and took him away yesterday"Grey answered."Oh yeah the town upped our payment for the mission being alot harder then expected"Lucy piped in."Anyway get dressed were heading back to Fairy Tail after we get something to eat."Erza nodded as everyone left to give her privacy.

After eating at a feast held by the town to give their thank's to the Fairy Tail mages they all boarded the train and set off back to the guild

**small note-I would like to hear you'r opinion on this chapter and how the fight was and some criticism would be good to of any kind will be ignored and laughed at.**


End file.
